I don't like him
by brittanapower
Summary: short Brittana fic: Santana doesn't like Rory around. Set around Pot o' Gold. Santana's, Brittany's and Rory's POV


**Okay so this would happen around Pot o' Gold, with Rory, while Santana is still in the closet. **

**Santana's POV**

Seriously, it's super hard to be with Britt every since that Rory kid is around.

Last Friday night, for example: Britt's parents went out so Britt had to stay in and babysit her little sister. So she invited me to sleepover, as usual. I love those sleepovers. Ashley would go to bed around 10 and we'd have the rest of the night, and the whole house, to ourselves. Now, however, Rory is there too. Especially because he doesn't have any friends so he just spends every single night at home.

So yeah, Britt and I didn't get to cuddle on the couch while watching a movie. We didn't get to drink a couple of beers. We just stayed in her room the whole night.

Don't get me wrong, it was cool, I love spending time with Britt, she's my best friend and, let's face it, our sleepovers are pretty epic. And we love each other, we've accepted that and we're having a good time.

Britt wants me to be friends with him but I just can't. First of all, he's annoying. And every single time he opens that mouth to say something nobody can understand, I feel like punching him. Plus, he has a fucking crush on her. And I am not ok with that. I know she'd never be with him. After all, he's too young and irritating but I guess I don't like how close they are. They spend so much time together at home! That's why I'm making such an effort taking Brittany out for dinner and stuff. I want her as far as possible from him.

And I hated that leprechaun business, glad that is over.

**Brittany's POV**

I never thought things could ever go this great. Santana and I finally had a talk a few nights ago at Breadstix and we are finally together. I guess we kinda wore already and this didn't change that much. We're still "in the closet" but now we're officially secretly dating. This is amazing because she takes me out so often now!

She hates Rory tought… I don't get it. I like him. He´s nice and adorable. I was really pissed off when he pretended to be a leprechaun just to get to have sex with me, but I forgave him already. I couldn't share my house with someone I was mad at.

Santana told me that ever since Rory arrived we don't get to do our stuff around the house anymore. I guess she's right, I mean, last Friday night could have been epic and it wasn't that special.

Since my parents were out San and I had the house for ourselves. Ash went to bed and if Rory wasn't there we would have cuddled on the couch and had about 3 rounds of mind blowing sex around the house. But we ended up in my room and we didn't go that far. Santana isn't used to his presence yet.

**Rory's POV**

Damn I really like Brittany. She's so cute and she's hot. But she's not into me… I thought it was because I'm younger that her, but Finn told me she's not into dating anyone at all. Finn told me that every time there is a party or something social between the Glee club or even between jocks, Britt rarely shows up. Finn said that she had dated Artie last year so I figured that I could have a chance too but I guess she's still hurt or something.

I just don't get Santana. Brittany adores her, and I don't understand why. Santana is a mean, self-centered bitch who only cares about herself. Plus, she's really aggressive. Yeah, I guess I'm kind of scared of her. But Rachel said she can kill anyone when she's pissed, and I do not want to see that, so I just try to stay away from her. And it ain't even that hard because, even though she spends a lot of time at Britt's, they stay in Brittany's room, and I don't have to see her that much.

I just guess it would be a lot easier if we could all be friends but I don't think that will be happening. Santana doesn't want me here . I can feel it. It like if she wants Brittany all for herself. I bet Brittany doesn't go out to meet people because Santana doesn't let her. Holy shit what if Santana is a lesbian? What if she likes Brittany? Oh God, of course she likes her! And I bet Brittany likes her too! What if they're sleeping together?

"I don't know, San, I just guess that maybe, if you and Rory were friends, we could have a great environment at home" Brittany said while Santana drove the two of them back to the blonde's house

"I'm sick of talking about Rory, Britt. I don't like him, and that's that. He has a crush on you and I am not ok with that." The brunette answered.

"Hold on, could it be? Is Santana Lopez jealous?" Brittany chanted teasingly

"I don't know Britt. Ok? I don't know. I know that I like you and that I don't like the way he feels about you." Santana said as she approached Brittany's house.

"well I don't care how he feels about me, San" Brittany said, getting out of the car "I love _you_" she said, approaching Santana and looking her straight in the eye "and now that we're finally together I won't let anything stop us. Okay?"

"Okay." Santana whispered and gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips "Now let's get inside. I'm 'bout to show you just how much I love you Brittz"


End file.
